All I want for Christmas is you
by Dorky LuvBD
Summary: I know there are alot of Christmas stories, your probably like oh another one? But I hope youll like mine. So on Christmas you expect everyone to be joyful right? Not Randy, who hasnt been able to see Alanna in months. Will John be able to make him happy?


_**Well hi. So this is my first slash...well actually this is my first Fan Fiction ever. So please don't throw flaming marshmallows at me, and don't be To harsh on me when you review. But I do want ideas or things I can do to write better. Review please that would be amazing!**_

_**Disclaimer: Um I dream about owning them but unfortunately I don't=( I also don't own Spongebob or just dance or any other popular known product in this story=) I do own my kitty cat named Cena tho! So read on!**_

Outside snowflakes were falling to the ground, collecting together and forming a blanket over the city. The jolly time music drifting through the air, either from cars driving by, or from the little shops near by. With their doors propped open, welcoming the people passing by to come in. But in a condo near by, the bodies accompanying the space weren't to worried about their surroundings outside.

John Cena, who was refiilling the bowl of egg-nog and throwing a splash of rum in it. The superstars lounging around didn't seem to mind. He smiled as he looked along at all the smiling happy lovers and friends, enjoying each others company. When his eyes landed on the man that makes his heart skip a beat, every time he looks at him. His smile widened, but it soon faded he could tell that Randy wasn't his normal perky self.

He sighed and walked over to his partner, where he was talking to his long time best friend. "Hey Baby, Codes, what you guys talkin about? Cena asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hey Johnny! I was just talking to Randy here, about that episode of Spongebob where he learns about Christmas! Cody exclaimed excitedly to John. John chuckled at Cody's child like behavior, we all agreed that he kept all of our lives interesting. Ted said that was why he loved him so much, well that and because of his eyes and I quote "animal like ways in bed". I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yeah real funny episode, love the songs so catchy just makes you want to dance. Sing em' every Christmas Eve"... Randy gave a sad smile.

John frowned, everyone knew that Randy hasn't been able to see Alanna in a long while, hes always talking about her, the apple of his eye. Its not because Sam won't let him see her, they decided on join custody when the divorce was filed. Randy told her the truth about him coming out, he didn't want to be in a lie, and stay married to someone that he wasn't truly in love with. Yes he loved Sam and would do anything for her but in a more brotherly way. And yes at first she was disappointed and angry, but she came to terms and moved on from it, still talking to Randy. But with Randy being the heavy weight champion, it books up hid schedule fast, I barely get anytime to him myself.

Cody gave Randy a sympathetic look and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Cody truly knew Randy the best, he's always been there for him. Having issues with the divorce, when him and John were having problems. He was a best friend for life.

"Hey Cody!" He turned around to see Zack Ryder waving at him. "You wanna play a game of Just Dance?" Cody's eyes lit up like a burning marshmallow, and a wide smile came across his face, showing his pearly whites. But before he answered, he turned around to Randy giving him a questioning look. Asking if he would be ok, if he went. Randy chuckled and ruffled his hair, "go have fun kidd-o" he assured him. Cody jumped up and squealed, but before running off like a child in candy store, he gave Randy a warming and comforting hug and kissed his cheek, then he skipped off acting like a 5 year old instead of a 26 year old.

I laughed at how young he acted. I turned towards my lover and smiled at him, he smiled back, but I could tell it wasn't his genuine, real smile. It was sad and seemed lost, it broke my heart to a million pieces. "How you doin' baby?" I asked intertwining our hands and bringing his hand up to my face, and leaving butterfly kisses. He looked down at me and deeply sighed, resting his head on mine. "I miss her so much John, its been since May that I last saw her...didn't even get to celebrate my baby girls birthday". Randy finished with a sniffle, John's eyes welded up with tears, feeling horrible for his hurting other half.

He moved from the side, to in front of him. Putting a hand on either of Randy's cheeks, moving his face to look at his. John's world crumbled, seeing the tear stains on his face and his velvet, plump lips quivering. Using his thumbs to wipe away the tears, then ghosting them over his lips. Bright ocean, blue eyes locking with a pair of darker ones. John slowly inching his head up to Randy's, resting his forehead on his feeling him lean into the contact. Tilting up a bit to place a soft and passion filled kiss, feeling Randy relax and respond, putting his hands on John's lower back. Holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

After a minute cruised by, the two parted as they're lungs begged for air. John leaned his forehead back onto Randy's, "I'm sorry boo, I can't imagine how much it hurts you. But I promise you will be able to see her soon, one way or another". John reassured Randy, he looked into his eyes full of hope. "You really think so?...even with my hectic schedule, I just never seem to have time!". Randy finished looking down, not wanting to cry. "Sweetheart look at me, I know you will see her soon ok!". John exclaimed to his lover. "Ok baby cakes I believe you", John smiled and took him into a loving embrace.

After breaking apart the couple walked over to the tv, watching the others playing Just Dance. It was Cody against Zack, the two swirled their hips like a washing machine. While their arms were flailing around like octopus legs. "You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream! The way you turn me on". The two were singing along with the song, not aware of sounding like toned deaf whales.

"You know Ted he sure acts like a toddler, instead of a grown adult". John snickered and glanced over at Ted, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yea, yea I know, but hey it just makes me love him more". He finished with a dreamy look in his eyes, smiling a 100 watt smile. John smiled at his friend.

"Hey everyone present time!" Phil shouted. Cody and Zack jumped with joy chanting 'present time, present time', while running over to the tree. Everyone laughed at the "children" and sat themselves near the tree.

After giving each person their respected gift, the opening began. Thank you's and hugs were being thrown all over the place.

Cody's reaction of a particular gift from Randy had to be by far the best. When he opened the wrapping paper, he jumped up like a fire cracker. "Oh my gosh Randy! I Can't Believe This!" Cody seemed like he was about to explode with joy. "What is it coddles?" Ted asked, curious as what has got his boyfriend all wiled up? "I GET TO BE A CHARACTER IN AN EPISODE OF SPONGEBOB!" Cody told us unable to stay still, finally jumping up and attacking him in a bone crushing hug. "Hah uh...Cody...can't...breathe" Randy gasped Cody released him and whispered a sorry.

"Alright John your turn to open yours" Evan said leaning against Jake. "Ok, ok hold your horses", John opened his gifts thanking, hugging and laughing. But he wasn't expecting to cry after opening one. Leaving Randy's for last, he was now to it holding the palm sized box, so what he found defiantly was surprising and life changing. When he opened the box and saw that gleaming diamond, on a gold band, he cried. Tears just flowed freely, everyone sent confused glances around till he pulled out the ring. Aww's and congrates were echoing around the room.

"So John will you?" Randy asked his heart beating faster by the second. John looked at him with tears still falling, he smiled and leaped into his arms. "Of course I will", clapping thundered throughout the room. As they pulled away John smiled at everyone, "now before anyone goes anywhere, Randy I have another present for you". He gave a confused look, "just firm around" Randy raised his eyebrows. "Why do I... Randy was soon cut off "Hi daddy!" Randy didn't know I'd he could trust his ears, turning around there he saw his 3 year old baby girl, standing there. "Hey baby girl" Randy said feeling tears well up and a clump in his throat form, opening his arms. Alanna ran to him flying into his arms, squeezing him with all her might.

Letting go and turning towards John, "how?" Randy asked him, John chuckled. "I hated seeing you so down, it was killing me to see you so hurt. So I called up Sam and we agreed that his daughter had to see her daddy on Christmas." John ended smiling at the love of his life, Randy smile looked like a show on the 4th of July. Bright, gorgeous and breathtaking. He leaned over and kissed him, filling it with the happiness and joyfulness he was feeling. Pulling away and smiling at each other.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, cause this feels like the very first Christmas to mee" Cody started. Alanna and Randy joining in shortly after, soon everyone was singing.

"Cause this feels like the very first Christmas to meeee!" Everyone cheered.

The End.

Review=) please!


End file.
